indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 75
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on August 10, 2018. Synopsis Ryleigh once again presses Brimeia for more information about the black mist that seems to follow when Bri fights and finally, she learns enough information that Dawnbringer (and a quick trip to her temple) can solidify Ryleigh's suspicions. The comment Eya made about Ryleigh being "delicious" indicated a fiendish nature, contracts narrowed it to devils vice demons, and the fact that Brimeia hadn't officially signed a contract indicated that she was likely already bound by one... through her ancestry. Ryleigh returned to the group to reveal the information and explain that to evict Eya from Brimeia, they'd have to learn enough about her to pinpoint her location in the Hells, travel there, and kill her. Trivia * Transcript 5:54 PM] DM: Recap: There's a lot happening in the background between Seir's ancestry, Gunnloda's struggles, and Ry uncovering a national secret, but two things seem to take primacy. One, Seir's inquiries about a magic item have led the group to learn about an adventuring guild by the name of the Blue Bulls. They 'rented' something called the Stonespeaker Crystal to investigate an old temple they found in the woods. The funds to buy the Crystal were provided by Calden Sacredlight, an acolyte at the Church of Witen who was probably under some sort of compulsion. The other is Brimeia and her magic that has apparently been granted by a woman for Bri's willingness to... do something for her. Nobody's really sure what that something is, but many of the group are starting to get uncomfortable about it. PM DM: "We could try talking about the black mist again," Ryleigh says. PM Brimeia: Brimeia lets out a tired grumble. "Guess there's not much choice." PM Brimeia: "What do you want to know?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What did she promise you and what do you have to do in exchange?" Ryleigh repeats her question from earlier.(edited) PM Urrak: "Ye said it makes ye feel 'invincible', so she must be givin' ye some kind of power. Strength or somethin'. A magic boost." Urrak crosses her arms. PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns as she tries to think back. "She said I could have the things I wanted. If I helped her. There weren't a lot of specifics." PM Seirixori: Seir snorts and in infernal says, "I would like to reiterate that you're an idiot." She says it with a shake of her head and a teasing grin.(edited) PM Brimeia: Bri just gives Seir a look and groans. "No need to remind me." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "How does she know if you're doing something for her?" Ryleigh asks, with a roll of her eyes. PM Brimeia: "I don't know, but she does." PM Brimeia: "After the fight with Urrak, I blinked out, back to Halolis, and she was there. She was disappointed that Urrak hadn't died." PM Brimeia: "She didn't say it, but ... I think she wants.. death." PM Urrak: Urrak scoffs, but doesn't say anything PM Ryleigh Alastair: "So how does she motivate you to kill someone? Or are you saying that you willingly tried to kill Urrak." PM Brimeia: Brimeia glares at Ryleigh. PM Seirixori: Seir sighs, "Brimeia, don't start. We're trying to figure it out, not attack you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh taps her fingers against the countertop, waiting for an answer. PM Brimeia: "Look, let's get one thing straight. I don't want anyone here to get hurt, so I'd appreciate if you stopped insinuating it." PM Urrak: "It's a valid question, Bri." Urrak says quietly, "Ain't insinuatin'."(edited) PM Brimeia: "If I wanted to kill you all I wouldn't be sitting here talking with you about it, would I?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "So you were forced to do it?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia brow crinkles with a frown. "It's hard to explain. It's like.. she's in my head. Like she's talking to me, but it's a little different than regular talking. Almost like it's part of my thoughts. A whisper... a suggestion. I guess." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh raises an inquiring eyebrow, there's no sympathy in her expression or tone. "Which means you made the decision to kill Urrak. A comrade. A friend. That also means you chose to kill Cidro, knowing we needed him alive. It was you and not this thing." PM Urrak: "Well now, I did uh, well, I kinda started th' whole...thing." Urrak chimes in PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Calling someone a name isn't a death sentence, Urrak. The crime has to fit the punishment received." PM Brimeia: "You're not getting it. I told you I don't want to kill any of you." Brimeia huffs with frustration. PM Brimeia: "Do you want to ask me questions and find out about what this is or do you want to put me on trial?" PM Seirixori: "Then-- Then if it was just a suggestion, why did you nearly kill Urrak?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia pauses to take a few breaths. "I think.. at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I never had problems controlling my rage before, using it to protect myself or the group but that time... Urrak hurt Seirixori and when she said it again... I couldn't stop it." PM Brimeia: "With Cidro, he escaped and was about to kill you all, and I wanted to stop him from hurting everyone." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You couldn't, or you chose not to?" Ryleigh presses. PM Brimeia: Brimeia's lips press together, and there's a pause before she responds. "I already told you I don't want to hurt any of you." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I don't believe you. You tell us this thing is suggesting you do these things and can't admit you're the one doing them. Then you say you can't control your rage and that it felt like the right thing to do. You're dangerous and I believe you would kill any us if we made you upset enough."(edited) PM Seirixori: "That's... that's not an answer, Brimeia." Seir looks away for a moment before looking back, "I don't want to hurt any of you-- I didn't-- but when Ravaphine... when Ravaphine said what she did just before we went into that fighting arena I wanted to hurt her... and I did. I knocked her out and you-- I'm pretty sure you saw it. So," She nods at Ryleigh's words, "That's... pretty accurate."(edited) PM Urrak: "We're just tryin' t' figure out what exactly this woman is and what she wants. I know ye don't want to kill any of us Bri, but if ye get upset at one o' us and then ye can't stop yerself, that's when we have somethin' t' worry about."(edited) PM Urrak: "We're tryin' t' find that line, Bri. That's all." she looks over to Ryleigh as she finishes PM Brimeia: Brimeia growls at Ryleigh's assessment but is distracted by Seir's explanation. She pauses, thinking about it for a few moments. "It mostly happens when I'm raging. When I rage, I don't really think. I just do. And then... whatever it is makes whatever I feel... more intense, more difficult to keep under control." PM Brimeia: "At the time, maybe I do want to," she mumbles with a shrug. "She... makes it feel good. But after, I don't." PM Seirixori: "That's-- that's why I suggested what I did. But... but Gunnloda is right. It may not matter in the long run if Brimeia learns to control it... whoever this person is might just-- I don't know-- take away whatever control you do have." PM Brimeia: Brimeia sighs, staring down at the table now. "Great. So .. you don't think it'd work?" PM Seirixori: "Maybe for a short time, but... there might come a point where it won't matter. The magic we might be able to help with but whatever that other part is, I don't think so, not anymore." PM Brimeia: Brimeia's expression falls. "So.. I'm just stuck with this?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "There may be a way for you to break free, but maybe next time you should use your head before falling into the service of something that sounds manipulative." PM DM: Gunnloda comes in with a finished, piping hot pot pie and plates for everyone and starts serving. PM Brimeia: Brimeia rolls her eyes but brightens at the sight and smell of the food. PM Urrak: "Regardless, now we gotta find a way t' get her outta there." PM Seirixori: "As much as I think we should take care of this as soon as possible, I think we should go see about those Blue Bulls first. I'd rather have Ravaphine and Nolanos with us before possibly going to--" her voice cracks a little, "Halolis. I think we--" she clears her throat, "It might be better to have a full force than only some of us." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It doesn't sound like Brimeia wants whatever it is gone," Ryleigh comments when Brimeia rolls her eyes. PM Brimeia: "Yes, I do, or I wouldn't have said anything!" Brimeia shouts. PM Brimeia: Brimeia huffs and takes a few breaths. "I talked about it with Seirixori and Ravaphine and they both said they would help. To figure out how to get rid of it, and I agreed." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You haven't said anything. That's my point. It wasn't you who started this conversation, and you didn't start it willingly. We've pressed and pushed you, and only now that you're accused of being a murderer are you willing to talk."(edited) PM Brimeia: "I've said plenty to people besides you." PM Brimeia: "People who don't open with, 'I'll kill you and I think you're a monster' " PM Seirixori: Seir groans and starts playing with the food instead of eating it. PM Urrak: "Lord Gruumsh, Bri..." Urrak grumbles, stuffing a forkful of pot pie in her mouth to stop her from saying anything else PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh laughs, but it lacks humor. "I said I'd stop you before you hurt any of us. I never said I was going to kill and I've never called you a monster. You should stop while you're ahead, because I'm growing tired of being accused of things I haven't done or said." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Unlike most people in this party, I don't misspeak and I choose my words very carefully," Ryleigh's trying to keep her tone even. PM Brimeia: "And I told you that I don't want to hurt anyone here, but you seem to keep ignoring that part!" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stands abruptly, she slams her fist onto the table, and shouts, "Because your actions speak otherwise!"(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak stands and moves between them, "Hey! Calm. Down. Both o' ye." she looks back at Brimeia PM Ryleigh Alastair: "She needs to stop putting words in my mouth," Ryleigh says, taking a step back. PM Brimeia: "I promised Seirixori I'd give this a chance because she said you cared, but clearly that's not the case. You just pick and choose. I figure this out my damn self if I have to!" PM Brimeia: She kicks a chair and storms out. PM Urrak: "Fuckin'...godsdamn it." She sighs and puts her hands on her hips, "Seirixori, can you get her t' calm down? We've got more pressin' business than bickerin' at each other..." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs as she was just about to actually take a bite of the food and stands and looks at Ryleigh for a moment before nodding and following Brimeia out.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "She has an unwarranted prejudice against me and I've tried to be calm, but she continues to say I threatened to murder her and if I had - she'd fucking know it." Ryleigh throws her hands in air as Seirixori leaves.(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak rubs her face and sighs, "I know, Ry, I know. I...I dunno what we're gonna do. We're not gettin' anywhere with this."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "She's messed up in the head," Ryleigh says before following Seirixori. PM Urrak: "Ryleigh! I wouldn't go out th--" she watches her leave, "Son of a bitch..." PM Urrak: She follows the rest after taking a moment to fire off a chain of orc expletives. The other room PM Seirixori: "Brimeia, stop, please." Seir says after her sounding tired.(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia walks without even really pay attention to which direction she's going, trying to calm down but clearly upset. "Why bother? Apparently I'm a lost cause." Despite her words, she slows and stops, staring at the floor. PM Seirixori: Seir throws her hands up and growls out in infernal, "Well if you stop acting like a fucking child, then maybe you'd see we're trying to figure this shit out." PM Seirixori: Seir rubs her face an sighs, "Fuck, sorry." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh comes walking up behind Seirixori. PM Brimeia: "You don't have anything to apologize for. But they don't even think I want to figure it out." Brimeia grumbles. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We do," Ryleigh says sourly, "because as long as whatever's inside you continues to pop out unexpectedly, it puts all of us in danger." PM Brimeia: "I know!" Brimeia whirls around, then stops to take a few steadying breaths. "That's why I talked to Ravaphine, why I let her poke around in my head, why I agreed to talk to you, again, even though you don't seem to listen to what I'm saying." PM Brimeia: "I'm trying to tell you that I want to sort it out but you won't even give me a bloody goddamned chance!" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What you say doesn't matter Brimeia, it's what you do that does." Ryleigh shakes her head. "I've given you nothing but chances, only because Seirixori seems to like you. I would never willingly travel with someone who tried killing a comrade, just because it felt good. I'd never trust someone who thinks its okay to murder someone because they used a racial slur." PM Brimeia: "I don't!" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "If anyone hasn't been given a chance here - it's me. You've done nothing but me aggressive with me from the moment I walked in and all I've done is ask you questions so we can help. But you haven't told us anything other than something suggests you do these things, which means you aren't being forced. I'm trying to get to the bottom of this and you're so unwilling to let us help that it makes me question whether you actually want it or not."(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia growls with frustration. "If you're so convinced I'm terrible and don't want to get rid of this, what are we even talking for?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh growls out, "I didn't say you were terrible. You've made poor decisions, my problem is that you won't own up to them. Tell me Brimeia - how does this thing suggest what you should do?" PM Brimeia: "Pretty sure wanting to murder your friends counts as terrible," Brimeia mumbles. "Which is what you said I wanted." PM Seirixori: "NO ONE WANTS TO KILL YOU!" Seir yells, breathing heavily from the outburst. PM Brimeia: "I meant me, Seirixori." PM Brimeia: "Me hurting Urrak." PM Urrak: "We're talkin' in fuckin' circles!" Urrak steps into the group a bit more, "Jus' accept that we're tryin' t' help ye. All of us." PM Brimeia: "Then let's get on with it and stop arguing about it." PM Seirixori: "Either way! Ryleigh keeps asking you questions and instead you keep fucking saying other shit! Who wouldn't believe you didn't want help!?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gestures to Seirixori, in a 'exactly my point' way. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ""Answer me, Brimeia," Ryleigh says. PM Brimeia: "Answer what?" PM Brimeia: "Look, there's a lot of you talking to me all at once, it's hard to keep track." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It was just us talking when I asked you how this thing is using suggestion to get you to do things." Ryleigh crosses her arms.(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia huffs. "Do you want to keep playing the blame game or do you want to ask questions? She tells me to kill Cidro because he'll get away again and hurt everyone I care about. That it'll be better if I do." PM Seirixori: "Brimeia." Seir says harshly. "The first part was unnecessary and why we keep getting no where. All you needed to say was what she told you." PM Brimeia: Brimeia lets out a frustrated grumble. "Sorry! It's not exactly easy to have a chat about why I should maybe be executed. I know I got myself into this mess but it doesn't make it any easier." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No one said you should be executed," Ryleigh comments, "and this is why we're getting no where, because you're making it impossible." PM Brimeia: Brimeia sighs. "I didn't mean it like that." PM Brimeia: "Not this time anyway. But I know it's a possibility. One I'm prepared for if it's necessary." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "She tells you things, how? In a message? In your head? Does she appear and we can't see her?" PM Brimeia: "In my head. Look, I'm trying, ok. I'm just saying it's not exactly a fun and pleasant topic for me." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do you still hear her?" PM Brimeia: "Yeah." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Don't you think that's something you should have told us, instead of us having to pry it out of you?" Ryleigh pinches the bridge of her nose. PM Brimeia: Brimeia sighs. "I told Ravaphine. And Seirixori. I don't know much about magic. I don't know what's important or not. I just want to figure this out." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "If you really want to figure this out, then the next time you hear her, tell us." Ryleigh turns and walks back to the kitchen. PM Urrak: Urrak follows The other other room PM Brimeia: Brimeia opens her mouth but the others walk out before she has the chance to say anything. She lets out a heavy sigh. "This is gonna suck." PM Brimeia: She walks back into the dining room. "You said to tell you if I heard her?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's taking a seat at the table. "Yes, we'll have a better chance of knowing what we're dealing with." PM Seirixori: Seir follows after Brimeia, "What exactly was the last thing she said to you anyway?" PM Brimeia: Bri looks over at Seir. "Funny you should ask." She looks back towards everyone. "She told me to be careful. Which is weird because usually she's trying to convince me to kill someone." PM Brimeia: "Earlier, while we were all talking... and yelling." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "She told you to be careful while also trying to convince you to kill someone?"(edited) PM Brimeia: "No. She didn't this time." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "So she usually whispers when she's trying to get you to kill someone. When was the last time that happened?"(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia is silent for a moment. "...Last time we talked." PM Urrak: "She tryin' t' get ye to kill Ryleigh?"(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia nods. "Yeah." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's expression remains impassive at the news. "Do you remember exactly why she wanted you to attack me? Urrak mentioned she tried to push you into a rage after I left, but nothing came of that."(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs. "Something about you wanting me to. Said... everyone would be better off if I did." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "But why me, when Urrak was the immediate threat..." Ryleigh taps her fingers against the table in thought.(edited) PM Brimeia: "She didn't seem interested in Urrak, though I personally kinda wanted to punch her. Something about 'already having a taste'." PM Urrak: "Oh, how...nice..." Urrak makes a face(edited) PM Brimeia: "Said Ryleigh looked 'delicious' or something." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's eyes grow wide and she grips onto Dawnbringer's handle. "What."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Brimeia... was this a contractual situation? Like the person whispering to you said, 'if you do this for me, I'll do this for you'?"(edited) PM Brimeia: "Uh..." Brimeia frowns for a moment, thinking back. That first meeting at the arena seems so long ago now. PM Brimeia: "I... guess?" she answers finally, though uncertainly. PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, "Brimeia was... distracted at the time." PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks a little sheepish but doesn't argue the point. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Brimeia, this is really important. I need to know if she promised you things in exchange for your... uh... services."(edited) PM Brimeia: "Right, yeah. Ok, but Seirixori's right. I ... don't remember a lot of the details, and she has a way of talking around things, answering without answering." PM Brimeia: "But yeah, she said she'd help me and give me powers and stuff if I helped her." PM Urrak: "Sounds like a contract t' me..." PM Brimeia: Brimeia groans. "Is there any way out of one that doesn't get me killed?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stands from the table, her hand still on Dawnbringer's hilt. "I need to go the temple. I... I think know what she is, but I want to make sure first." 8:55 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia tilts her head. "Ookay? And in the meantime?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shrugs. "Eat? And don't leave. I won't be too long." PM Seirixori: "We prepare to go find the Blue Bulls?" Seir says hopefully. ""I--," her voice gets soft- almost too quiet, "We-- I-- don't think we should go to Halolis until Ravaphine and Nolanos get back." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods, agreeing with Seir and quickly exits the guildhall. PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns with confusion. "Halolis? Why do you want to go there?" PM Seirixori: "I-- isn't that where you said you met her? I imagine that's where we would be going to fix this." PM Urrak: "Aye, gotta find th' source. Meanwhile I agree with Seirixoiri. We should pick up this job. More benefits in th' short-term." PM Urrak: Urrak gets up and heads upstairs to grab her pack and put her armor on PM Brimeia: Bri squints a bit at Seir's answer. "I don't think location matters for her." PM Brimeia: "She's been able to watch me even with all the teleporting and she didn't seem bothered by it when I mentioned it." PM Seirixori: "She can just show up anywhere?" PM Brimeia: "Possibly? I don't know." Guess who's back: Ryleigh's back PM DM: So a little while later, Ryleigh returns. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori, Urrak, can I have a word with you two?" Ryleigh pauses before adding, "Brimeia, I don't want to trigger her so, I'd like to talk to them alone first, but... this is your life we'll be discussing and if you want to hear it all right now, I'll respect your wishes and tell you what I know." PM Brimeia: Brimeia frowns, thinks it over for a moment before sighing. "I do want to know, but if you think it's best... I'll wait here." PM Seirixori: Seir gets up and gives Bri's shoulder a squeeze and goes over to Ryleigh. PM Urrak: Urrak looks up from picking her nails with the dagger she keeps on her bandolier. She stands and adjusts her mithril before walking over to Ryleigh, "Aye, I'm sure it won't be long, Bri." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Wait here, but I promise, I'll give you the information you'll need, I just don't want her to get too suspicious." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks into the neighboring room, her face is grim as she turns to Urrak and Seirixori. PM Urrak: "What's up Ryleigh. Ye look like y've seen somethin' y'won't forget." Urrak furrows her brow and crosses her arms, concern plain on her face. PM Seirixori: "Is it as bad as I think it is?" Seir asks softly.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's a devil. The thing that whispering to Brimeia." PM Seirixori: "Perfect." She says sarcastically.(edited) PM Urrak: "An actual...really? She's possessed?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It doesn't work like that. Well, not entirely. People enter into contract with devils to gain power. What's worse is that this devil has some kind of family tie to Brimeia... it's likely it's the reason Brimeia is a tiefling." PM Seirixori: Seir tenses, "...great." PM Urrak: "Sorry, so her ma er whoever got knocked up by this thing?" Urrak says, a bit confused. "Or she's just been hauntin' these folks fer generations?"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh quirks an eyebrow at Urrak. "I suppose it could happen that way, but not usually. It's more likely that someone in her family made a deal with this devil and they've been..." she shifts uncomfortably, literally hating her next words "...'cursed' since." PM Urrak: "Cursed..." Urrak brings her fist to her face, thinking. "Can we break it?" PM Seirixori: Seir laughs.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh laughs too. PM Urrak: "W-what's so funny?" PM Seirixori: "Sorry, just remembering something," she chuckles again, "I don't think there'd be many of us around, Urrak, if it could be broken." PM Urrak: "Ah, well sure that's...how ye come t' be but," she ties up her hair, "I mean can we, I dunno, shoo her outta Bri's head?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pulls Seirixori towards her. "There's nothing wrong with you anyway." PM Seirixori: Seir gives Ryleigh a small smile, like she partially believes it, which is more than she's thought before. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "The short answer to your question is yes, Urrak. To free Brimeia from this devil's curse we'd have to know its name, then travel to the hell she's in, and defeat her. But realistically, no. Or at least not right now." PM Urrak: "Hahaha ok sure Ry, now I get it," she laughs a bit more, "Travel t' the hell she's in...that's a good one. Y'got me. Now, what's the real solution? Some kinda fuckin' holy water or somethin?"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm serious," Ryleigh says, a little confused by Urrak's reaction.(edited) PM Urrak: "Yer...serious..." Urrak straightens up, "OK so...how in th' hells do we get to the...hells?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We don't. We'd die, Urrak. We can't defeat her... at least not yet." PM Seirixori: "I can take us there... um... eventually. I can't... that's a really tough thing to learn actually. But also what Ryleigh said." PM Urrak: "Right, right," Urrak shakes her head, "So...what do we do in th' meantime?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We could attempt to kill her physical form in this world... to buy us time, but unless we defeat her in hell, she'll continue to return." PM Urrak: "She won't manifest physically now, she knows we're lookin' to get rid of 'er." PM Seirixori: Seir's silent for a moment, "Do you know if... can she-- does she know everything we say in front of Brimeia or is it just a looking in kind of thing?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I don't know, which is why I pulled you two out here to have this conversation. I think... I think Brimeia, regardless if she means to be or not, is a threat that we need to keep close and contain." 9:42 PM] Urrak: "So watch her an' what we say around 'er close...?"(edited) PM Seirixori: "So mentioning to Brimeia that my other mother is a goddess was probably bad... and that my uh-- the mother I've been looking for is also in Halolis-- would be better to tell you now?" Seir says really quickly, like she's been holding it in this whole time.(edited) PM Urrak: "Whoa, whoa, whoa yer mother is a what now?" she holds a hand up towards Seir, "Did I hear that right?"(edited) PM Seirixori: "Yes?" Seir says, her voice rising in pitch near the end. PM Urrak: "Right...ok...Y'know what? Fuck it. Why not? Whyyy not," Urrak rubs her face and sighs, "Fuckin' Poni you stick bastard..." PM Seirixori: "S-sorry?" She says to Urrak. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Are you ready for that? Seeing your mother again?" Ryleigh asks, taking Seirixori's hand. PM Seirixori: "N-no. Not-- not with-- not with everything that's happened the past week or so. It's kind of why I'd rather go deal with the Blue Bulls thing. I-- I wanted to talk to Mielikki first but-- but I don't-- if she's there..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh places a swift kiss to Seirixori's forehead. "We don't have to go to Halolis until you're ready, homashoc. Besides, if we kill this devil in its physical form here, it'll know we know and might come back with a vengeance, but we'll need to go to Halolis to learn about it." PM Seirixori: "I know," she whispers. "Maybe we won't run into her at all and we can just get the information we need?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No," Ryleigh says firmly, "We'll go when you're ready. You can't juggle that too... not right now." PM Seirixori: Seir nods, giving Ryleigh a hug in thanks. PM Urrak: "Well, let's at least prepare ourselves fer the demon tryin' t' get us in th' meantime," Urrak crosses her arms, "I don't trust she'll stay in th' background fer long." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's a devil, Urrak. Not a demon," Ryleigh corrects her.(edited) PM Urrak: "Sorry I...I've been careful about usin' th' d-word," she rubs the back of her neck PM Seirixori: She rolls her eyes at Urrak, "It's fine if we're talking about an actual devil. Not just throwing it at someone to hurt them-- on purpose or not." PM Urrak: "Alright alright I got ye," she holds up her hands, "Either way, I suggest we jus'...be careful." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh holds Seir close for a moment longer, before releasing her and saying, "I think we should tell Brimeia that she's under contract with a devil and that we're working on a plan to end that contract, but the rest should stay between all of us." PM Urrak: "Agreed." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks back into the dining room. PM Urrak: Urrak follows close behind PM Brimeia: Brimeia sits up, looking over at the others hopefully as they enter. PM Brimeia: "So? What's the verdict?" PM Urrak: "Well..." Urrak worries her hands, "Good news an' bad." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh glares at Urrak when she opens her mouth, rolling her eyes, before focusing on Brimeia again. "I believe you're under a contract with a devil. Right now, we're going to help you deal with it by keeping a close eye on you, but there is a larger plan to help you in the long run." PM Brimeia: "A devil. You're... sure it's specifically.. that?" PM Brimeia: She looks a little pale as she says it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm positive it's a devil."(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia swears under her breath. "Of all the-- I am an idiot." She groans and sinks into the chair. PM Urrak: "Don't worry, Bri...attractive women are a vice in and of themselves..."(edited) PM Brimeia: "No, Urrak, you don't -- ah never mind." PM Brimeia: After a moment she adds, "If you're going to be keeping an eye on me...There's something else you should probably know." PM Urrak: "An' what's that?"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh motions for Brimeia to go ahead. PM Brimeia: She turns back to Ryleigh. "I've been having dreams. Or at least... I think they're dreams?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Dreams about what?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia hesitates for a moment before answering. "Sometimes sex, sometimes... murder." PM Seirixori: "Weird combination." PM Urrak: "They're more closely linked than ye think," Urrak mumbles to Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir looks confused for a moment or two before she nods. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Gross." PM Brimeia: "Not at the same time." Brimeia shakes her head. PM Urrak: Urrak shrugs PM Brimeia: "I thought they were just dreams but... just in case." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What is it that makes you think they aren't dreams?" Ryleigh pushes for answers. PM Brimeia: She looks at Ryleigh again. "Well.. sometimes I think my muscles ache or my shoes seem dirty when I wake up. I asked Ravaphine if she noticed anything but she said no. It might be nothing but... well, like I said, just in case." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I... I appreciate you telling us. We'll keep an eye on you while you sleep - somehow." PM Brimeia: "I'd say you could tie a bell on me, but that wouldn't be very useful if I knew." PM Brimeia: Brimeia pauses for a moment, as if considering before saying quietly, "Thanks, by the way. Seirixori was right after all." She offers a small smile. PM Seirixori: "I usually am," she grumbles to herself. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gives Brimeia a simple smile, before saying, "Yes, homashoc, you usually are." PM Seirixori: "Did we want to head out now to that temple thing?" PM Urrak: "Aye let's. I think we all need a distraction." PM Brimeia: "Hells yes -- er, well, you know what I mean." Back - Next (Back to Logs)